In Love, Refrain and You
by AviTaRi
Summary: Is it love? Or is it hate? Which one? Gumi started her new life by marrying a young wealthy nobleman, Yuuma. She never expect of how Yuuma will treat her, and despite that she's still trying hard to preserve this life. But behind all of that, Yuuma actually have his own deepest dark secret in the corner of his heart which will lead to the answer that Gumi is searching for.
1. When They Met

**Hi guys! It's another new story!**

**Lately I've got so interest in the pairing of Gumi x VY2 Yuuma, besides they look good together and they are also sound good together! So why not make a story of them? Ah~ it's really wonderful just thinking about it *nosebleed***

**Sadly the 'Gumi x VY2 Yuuma' pairing is lacking some attention, in other words…lack some recognition. Anyway please enjoy this story!**

The bells are ringing. A sunny yet cloudy sky is painting the scene of this 'sacred' day. A feminine figure in white, whose heart and soul are pure. A masculine figure in black stood right next to her, a monochrome heart of which descends upon this soul, but not impure.

Yes…it was all began at that time, at that day…

When she met _him_.

_Gumi's POV_

It is such a sunny day with a clear sky…yet my heart is so cloudy and gloomy. Why? It's because of what my parents said. What did they say? Good question, they said that I will get married soon. Really…MARRIED!

I'm supposed to be happy right? But nooo…I mean what the heck are they thinking? Try to marry me off to some man I've never met in my life. Marriage will happen when two person are in love together, not just randomly decided like this. Do they think they're still in the old days trying to play mismatching? Please…everyone knows that this very day is in a modern era.

Here I am waiting in a luxury-looking room, waiting for some unknown man which is sadly that he's exactly my future husband. I wonder what kind of man that my parents chose for me. Judging from the luxury I'm pretty sure that this guy is a very rich nobleman. But some things still bugs me…like how old is he? What does he look like? And what kind of person is he? It could be that that he's just an old fart who only likes rubbing his money off to waste and playing with women, oh my god…ewe! There's no way I'll marry such a man in any meaning!

Both of my parents are busy looking around until the detailed part of the room, although they're seated in calm and composed but their eyes just cannot stop moving. I rolled my eyes after I saw what my parents are doing, they didn't even worry about their own daughter. I bet all this marriage stuff is because they can get some of the greens from this family. But anyway how long am I going to sit here? Where is that man?

"Mother, can I please go home right now?" I uttered in an annoyed voice.

"Of course not dear, please be patience now. He might have some business to finish first." she said. Oh really? That's what your mouth said but I wonder if it's the same thing with your mind?

"Pardon for the long wait, the young master has just arrived." one of the butlers there stated and bowed to us before opening the door behind him.

When the door opened, right there stood an attractive looking man with a strange pink colored hair and golden eyes. He's unexpectedly young, probably not far from my age and he's very handsome. For a second my eyes are glued to this beautiful figure that's standing in front of me.

After coming back into reality I, with my parents, stand up and bow to him to show some respect. He then bow back and all of us sit once again, except that now I'm face to face with him. Despite of his magnetizing look, he has a cold expression put up on his face and when you meet his eyes you can feel the chill like that of a bad omen if someone is cursing you. He first look carefully toward me from head to toe, it's like he's observing me. Why?

"Yuuma-sama, it's such an honor to meet you in person. Let me introduce you your soon-to-be bride and future wife-" man that's a long introduction, my mother sounded very happy which I don't really like it. But still, I then stand up and start.

"My name is Gumi. I'm still 18 years old. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuuma-sama." After I introduced myself and then I bowed once again. But my tongue felt weird when I was saying his name, especially with the –sama in it.

"…it's a pleasure to meet you too, Gumi." I flicked. Did he just say my name without any honorific? What a rude person to do that when you just met someone for the first time.

I fall back into my seat, we stayed in silent for some moment until this man who is called Yuuma lifted his hand as a sign for his butler to come then whispered something to him.

"Hmm, I understood. Well, it seems the young master requested for Gumi-sama to stay here to have a talk just the two of them." When the butler said that, I'm about to complain but my father butts in.

"Of course, we have no objection. But we would like to know how long will she stay here?"

"Do not worry about that, the young master have provide a ride for her to go home safe and sound." I do not like where this conversation leads to, I have to stop it.

"But I-"

"Then I guess we will go ahead first. Good day, Yuuma-sama." my mother interrupted me too, and both of my parents went out of the house, the butler also went out to escort them. In the end, it's just me and him…alone.

"…"

We both stayed in silent, I don't even know what to say to this guy. I want to throw my tantrum all out and go on a rampage here but it will disgrace not only myself, but my parents also. I guess the only option for me is to bear with it.

"Gumi…" he called my name in a deep husky yet soft voice which can make any woman melt when hearing it. I braced myself before I answer him.

"What is it, Yuuma-sama?"

"…please drop the –sama, you don't have to be formal with me." he said that while the edge of his lips are pointing up, it's like he's smirking if I'm not wrong.

"Well then, perhaps just Yuuma is okay with you?" I asked calm and flatly.

"That's fine."

We both went into a silent moment once again. This guy must have lack some socializing with people, after done talking with me he looked away from me. What was that for?

It's because I can't stand the silent then I broke it by starting to converse.

"Sorry, but what do you want to talk to me? Is it something important?"

"Important? Not really, I just want to have some time with you. I want to get to know you more, that is all." excuse me? Could it be that this guy has already got interest with me? I'm sorry but I'm not the least bit interest with him, aside from his looks.

"Oh…is that so? Well, good to hear." yeah right, my tongue just slipped nonsense.

"Talking about important, when is it you want our marriage to be held then?" he said while resting his chin on both of the back of his palms. This man is too relaxed, while I'm trying to hold myself from getting angry.

"O-oh…about that…I'm not sure. Actually I have never thought about getting married yet but since my parents decided this so…I just go along with it." I said a little stuttered. Did my words sound weird to him? Because he just stayed quiet fro awhile.

"Hmm, I see…well it's not like I want to rush it either but since there's another reason of why we need to decide this soon I myself can't also help it."

"R-really? Well…I guess it can't be help then. I suggest you decide it for me, I'm fine at anytime." liar! Why did you say that Gumi? Don't you want to get away from this man as much as possible?

"Okay then, I will decide the date for our marriage. It seems like you're a rather docile woman." he smiled an unnatural smile but it doesn't seem like that at all.

"Um…excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you'd be more of a rebel than a docile. I guess it's a good thing." a 'guess'? What's that suppose to mean? Something tells me this person is quite suspicious.

"Ahahaha…I see, perhaps my outlooks make me look like a rebel, but it doesn't mean that I can NOT rebel, you know?" I emphasized the 'not' so he can hear it clearly that I'm offend.

"Of course, of course. Anyone can rebel, anyway…" his facial expression reverted back to the calm and collected one but this one is way more serious.

"Gumi, are you sure you won't regret this? Ever?" he asked that out of the blue, it's so sudden that I don't know what to reply him but I do it anyway.

"Regret? I have no regret about this marriage, ever." I hope not, I don't want to have any regret about my life. Especially when it has come to this.

"You seem so sure, have you ever thought of the path you choose before? Without your parents butting in?" now that he mentioned it I think I've never really thought about it at all, I mean since I'm a mistress from a noble family (but not as rich as Yuuma) it has always been my parents who decided almost everything for me. Whether it is school, clothes, and even friends. I have never done anything to walk on my own.

"I guess I never did, but I'm quite fine with it. I've never demand anything from them. I'll do anything that would meet the expectation of my parents." on the contrary, I'm really sick of it. I tried to bear everything my parents forced me to do, I even bottled my feelings so it won't get ahead of me, and I feel bad that I actually called this 'my life' when I'm actually keep on lying to myself.

"…heh…interesting, I think I can enjoy it for a while." he mumbled something but I can't quite catch what he said.

"Pardon, but what did you say?" I asked in a loud voice but then he came back to pay attention to me and just shook his head and mouthed "It's nothing." in a low voice.

"Ah…look at the time, I think you need to go home now before it's midnight." again, he let that weird smile appeared across his face. He then stood up and stretched out his arm towards me.

"Shall we go then?" I took his hand and after I stand up from my seat I let go of his hand and we both walk out of the room to the outside.

_**Later in Gumi's room…**_

"*sigh* I can't believe what just happened!" I slammed the door and locked it, it's time to vent my anger in my room.

"That Yuuma guy is really one strange guy! At first he put up a cold look and then at other times he smiled which is creeping me out, what is the matter with him?!" I'm walking in circle while keep on complaining about what just happened but it seems that Yuuma left a little impression on me, a bad one it seems.

"Come to think of it, I'm still curious…something feels…not right about him. Especially when he's smiling, it's like…something is hidden behind it. Is just my feelings? Hmm…" finally I sat on my bed while pondering about it.

I have a feeling that he really does hide something. His aura is emitting some pressure on me, something darker and perhaps dense when you really feel it. But then again his looks are so much the opposite of what I felt about him, it's more like a gentle side that brings warmness. Maybe he's the same like me? Just putting up a facade and pretending to be a goody-two-shoes when around someone? I'm not so sure, all I know that his aura has a darker side and I guess I have to find out about it myself.

All the better if I don't think of it too much. Since I have nothing else to do then I should go to sleep to keep my energy. Besides, I have somewhere to go tomorrow.

_**Tomorrow morning, 9.00 AM…**_

"*yawn* it's time for a refreshing and forget about 'that' for a while." I changed my clothes into a cute mini skirt and a sleeveless t-shirt before I go down stairs to drink some juice.

"Morning dear, have a nice sleep?" my mother greeted me while seated on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"Yes, I'll be going after this and have a look around, will that be okay?" I asked her before drinking some of the cold orange juice in a few gulps.

"Gumi, that's a bad manner especially for a lady! But yes, you may go." It's pretty normal for me to get scold whenever I'm doing things not the way they taught me.

"Thanks. I'll see you at noon then."

I may be a mistress but I don't really act like one, I'm not like one of those high class mistresses of which act all snobby and mostly complain about trivial things. You can say I'm just a half in half between being a mistress and a normal girl. Like now instead of using a car, I walk on foot to the town's street. I guess it's worth it that I'm wearing flat shoes right now, heels just won't make it if I did.

As a normal girl (sort of) I dropped by some shops whether it's clothing shop or accessories shop both are fine, after that I went into a small cafe for a rest with a cup of tea and one set of a piece of cake. I came by the arcade to play some games, knowing that this is the best way to vent some of my stress then I need not to hold back. Finally I stopped by at the park to get a shelter from the hot sun ray. Sitting under a big tree while listening to a song from an iPod is one of the best things for me. It's very relaxing and soothing.

_Ah…this song is so beautiful, I can't let my ears miss a single word of it even if it's repeated over and over again. _That's what I thought when I'm starting to close my eyes, but then something is off…it feels like the music is drifting away from one of my ears. When it seems like one of the headset has unplugged from my ear then without opening my eyes, a warm wind blew into my ear and I accidentally stood up in startled while letting out a weird voice like 'eek!' or something. After gaining some consciousness I turned to my right where the wind just blew my right ear and what do you know? It's him. Just when I want to forget about him for a little while and then the devil himself actually appeared right before me.

"Relaxing yourself in here?" Yuuma sat beside me while his hands were both sticking inside of his jersey's pocket. Today he's wearing something not rich-like, how unexpected. Without I realize it I have been staring at his clothing.

"Oh, my clothes? I usually wear something like this when I'm going out, I don't like to stand out so much in the crowds unless it's needed." he explained to me after he took off his headphones, he's way too close to me so I slowly slide aside before I give him a reply.

"No wonder, but it looks good on you." I complimented him, but this one I truly compliment him, not a lie.

"Really? I thought it's kind of weird when I'm wearing such clothing." he reacted by my words as in flushing faintly. kind of cute...I guess?

We both returned to our own world for a while, yes…for a while until Yuuma starts to talk again. This time he lent me his headphones directly put it on my ears.

"Hm? Nice song…it has a happy beat in it, what song is this?" I clearly enjoyed the song that's playing through his headphone, he smiled at my reaction.

"It's great that you like it, but…to be honest it's actually a sad song, you know?" I froze when I heard what he said. A sad song? How come?

"Well, if you understand the lyrics it's actually about a man who had lost his love several years ago. The one he loves has died yet his undying love still keeps on going even knowing the reality that it will remain just as that. Sad isn't it?" having his words absorbed into my brain and try to listening to the song with the story that Yuuma told, I unwillingly cry and embarrassingly it's in front of a guy I just met yesterday.

"You're crying?"

"N-no! It's just…I'm touched by the song, not that I cry because of anything nonsense a-ha-ha-ha." seriously, not only that I have a runny nose but I also laughed so monotonically. But what's most surprising is that his hand reached out to my cheek by a sudden.

We stayed like that for a moment and our eyes met each other. This is really an awkward moment, I need to get away from it, but how?

Just when I'm about to say something his thumb moved gently wiping the tears off my face. For a moment I thought he would do something far beyond that, but gladly it's not what I think.

"Hey, Gumi. If you love someone but that someone has betrayed you…what would you think? What do you do then?" out of the blue he asked such a strange question. I'm on the other hand who didn't think it thoroughly just answer him what's on my mind.

"Of course I come to hate him, especially the one who stole him away! But it could be that I'll hate both in equal when that someone I love is the one who's doing the affair. And when that happened I'll be strong and keep moving forward!" When he heard this there's a gap of silence before he replies.

"That's right, isn't it?"

Hm? Another song is playing but a soft song like a lullaby. I'm getting sleepy by hearing it, because I don't want to fall asleep here I pulled Yuuma's sleeve to get his attention. He turned his head and look at me, but he continues on talking which I didn't really listen to.

"You know, Gumi? I think I made the right decision about getting married with you soon."

"Huh?" what did he say? I can't listen to him properly because my eyes are getting heavy and voices are starting to drifted away from my ears. I don't even know what kind of expression my face makes now.

"Yu-Yuuma…I feel…sleepy…turn off..." my senses are starting to doze off but I still have a little bit of conscious.

"Hmm?" I saw Yuuma smiled at me, a gentle smile.

But then…it turned into a smirk…

…

_Eh?_

**Okay, what do you think? I know maybe many of you are not a fan of this couple but please don't complain if you don't like.**

**R&R**


	2. Sweet Little Things

**Here's chapter 2 :)**

_Gumi's POV_

I think I fell into a deep sleep…I don't really remember what just happened. What time is it now? Where am I? After I listened to a song similarly to a lullaby and then everything went all dark. Yuuma…I think there's something about Yuuma that I shortly noticed, but when was that? And what is it? Was it when I was visiting him for the first time? Or is it somewhere else? Ugh…

For some reason I feel a little cozy while I'm still asleep. The heat is just right even when I know that I'm wearing a blanket. I inched closer and closer to the source of the heat and stayed near it. Ah…I never know that inside the blanket can be this warm…

Hmm?

Something is moving, it's long and suddenly wrapped around me. When it did the heat that I felt before is getting hotter. I just realized that something is strange so I slowly open my eyes. When my eyes were wide open, I froze for a moment. In front of me is a guy who's embracing me while he's…naked? I don't know and I don't want to know either, I slipped out from his arm and sit up. Just when I realized that all this time I'm only wearing my undergarments, I scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" hearing my scream made him awake, and what's really annoying is that this guy is too relaxed. He woke up like it was nothing.

"Oh? So you're awake." that's his only response. I'm distancing myself away from him while covered with a blanket only letting my face revealed. I have no word of how to describe this kind of situation.

"That's it? What did you do to me? Why am I half-naked? And why am I in the same bed as you?!" I shouted angrily to him but he only smiled at me, a smile which shows one is innocent.

"Relax…there's a reason behind all of this." he said calmly.

"What kind of reason?!" again, I asked him angrily. I'm starting to doubt this guy.

"You might not remember but you fell asleep at the park yesterday so I brought you to my house since it's the nearest place from there-"

"And…?" I cut him off since I want to know the vital part of this so called 'reason' he mentioned.

"And…since other rooms in this house haven't been cleaned yet, my room is the only option left. About why you're in that state right now it's because you kept on mumbling about how hard to breathe in that clothes and you were sweating a lot so I have no choice but to take it off."

"Oh…" I said while still looking suspiciously at him, "So? Why are YOU naked then?" I know it's quite embarrassing to ask this question but I got curious of it.

"Oh, this? I've always sleep wearing my shorts only. It's because that's more comfortable." I see…I guess I can assume that nothing happen between us. But…

"Or…do you want something to happen then?" he smirked as he teased me, my face turned red and I looked away from him.

"O-of course not! This is all just a coincidence, A COINCIDENCE I tell you! Hmph!" I puffed my cheeks and still looking away from him. It's too embarrassing that I'm stuck in this situation…and with a guy like him.

"*chuckle* I'm only kidding, but I think it's no problem if something did really happen last night since we'll be getting married soon, right?" hearing those words coming from his mouth made me unable to counter attack it. That's right, we both will get married soon so it's not that weird to sleep in the same bed with a guy that's going to be my husband. But still…it's really too embarrassing since I've never had a good experience with boys in the past.

"Come to think of it, I think I've forgotten something…hmm…" I tried to remember something that I forgot, I think it's about mother-WAIT! That's it! I told her yesterday that I'll be home at noon but now I'm here until early morning without telling her. I should hurry and go home, she might be worried.

"If you mean your parents I had called them last night, they seem to be very worried that their daughter never come home until late evening. Seemed like they've trust me." Somehow I don't like the tone he used when he said that. It made me irk.

"Whether they trust you or not, I don't care! Now where are my clothes?" I looked around trying to spot where my clothes are, but my eyes failed to found them.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom, since it'll be easier for you to change there and you can also take a bath. Just take your time here." Yuuma said in a gentle voice, it's not the first time I heard it but it makes me feel at ease. Somehow…I think he's not that bad.

I was about to get out from the blanket but then I remembered that I'm only in my undergarments. I stared at Yuuma for a long time for him to notice what I mean by it.

"*Stareeeee*…" and about a few seconds he finally noticed what I meant.

"Oh, sorry. I better get out and give you some privacy. Well then, I'll see you downstairs." he then left the room after putting some clothes on. I got relieve and let out a sigh.

"For now at least nothing really happen is already a good thing. I better be careful from now on." I stood and went to the bathroom which is connected with the room. My clothes are exactly where he said, but it's folded tidily and clean, I bet Yuuma did it.

I took a bath and take my time, just as Yuuma suggested. But to take a bath in a man's bathroom felt like you're being exposed indirectly, if you know what I mean. Since all of the bathing supplies are that of a man's product so I used it less than I usually do. It did feel refreshing after taking a bath, now I can go home and go back to my room. I want to relax in my own place as soon as possible. I went downstairs heading to a spacious room that you can call a hall. His house sure is big, big enough that I started to think that one can get lost if they're new here.

Right near the exit door, Yuuma was waiting while doing something with his hand phone. I don't know what is it but I don't care much about it so without thinking much I just call out to him.

"Yuuma, I'm done~!" I shouted in a cheerful voice. He looked up at me and put away his phone.

"That's fast, now shall we go?"

"Eh? You're coming too?" I asked like an idiot with an I-don't-know-a-thing expression on my face.

"Huh? Of course, isn't it obvious?" Yuuma answered with the same expression I had, somehow it's funny.

_Perhaps he wants to know where my house is, I guess it can't be help then. _It's what I came up with as a conclusion. So I just followed him, entered his car and went off.

But it seems like we both had a misunderstanding awhile ago. When the car stopped and I got out, I was standing in front of a restaurant. Strange, I never asked to drop by a restaurant.

"Um…I thought you'd take me straight home." I said in a doubt, sweats from my forehead starting to drip. I have a feeling that it'll be a long-long time to go home.

"Oh? I thought you knew where I'd take you before going home. Since we haven't eaten anything I think it would be best if we drop by, no?" so that's it, eh? I thought it's strange for him to come along to take me home because before he asked his servant to do it.

*stomach growled*

"…"

THAT IS SO SHAMEFUL OF ME! My stomach suddenly growled and it's quite loud that even Yuuma can hear it. I'm so embarrassed that my face can't hold any longer of the redness.

"Pffft…" Yuuma tried to hold his laugh back but it is to no avail, in the end he laughed loudly at me.

"I get it, I get it, so please stop laughing…let's just get in." I feel like I've lost my pride just now.

"S-sorry, it's just that…pfff…I've never heard a woman's stomach can growl that loud." he finally stopped. I'm glad he can gain some composure in a blink of an eye. But I'm still not over it myself.

We went in and took a seat near the window. After all that laughing, now we just keep silent with each other. It's pretty awkward for the sudden change of mood, I guess Yuuma is a guy who can easily control his emotions at any time he wants, unless it surprises him. Since I have nothing in my mind to say to him, instead I looked at the menu. Well it's a good thing that he chose a Japanese restaurant so I'm quite familiar with the taste, but it confuses me to choose some from the entire of it. Hmm…I guess…I'll decide with fried baby octopuses, a bowl of ramen, and green tea, since I love this combination whenever I eat in a Japanese restaurant. I wonder what Yuuma will order-

"Sir, I want to order some fried baby octopuses, a bowl of ramen, and green tea." …were my ears just playing with me or-

"Understood. And what about the young lady?" the waiter looked my way when I'm actually dumbfounded. Again, I made myself look like an idiot.

"Huh? Oh! Hmm…I'll just have the same." I forced my smile until the edge of the line is twitching.

"Okay, then. Please wait for a moment." the waiter headed off to the kitchen to place the order. Because it still bothered me, so I ask him directly about that orders he have.

"Say Yuuma…were your orders are by any chance something you like?"

"Not really, I just feel like to order those. Why?" innocently he threw back the question which I don't want him to know why.

"Oh, no reason. I was about to order the same thing so…I'm just thinking what a coincidence." unnaturally I let out a smile once again, more like someone who just had a shock that make them couldn't smile properly.

"Coincidence, isn't it? And I think I got to know you a little better now." He tilted his head to the left when he's resting his chin on his palms and gave me that gentle smile of his.

"Really? Well, I also think you're not a bad person. I thought you'd be more…aloof." yes, at first he seemed that way to me. But now I know a few sides of him that probably anyone else doesn't know.

"Is that so? A lot of people said that to me. But I guess my outlook make it seems like that, just like when I have my first impression of you." The glint in his eyes are showing as if he has a deep desire of wanting something from me, it kind of crept me out though. But I pretend not to know and play dumb.

"Hahaha…I guess you can't judge someone from their looks. By the way, I've been curious…where are your parents?" I asked him out of the blue. When that question turned up he suddenly had a gloomy face, did I just walk on a landmine?

"You see…both of them went their own way. They got divorced ten years ago, my mother left the house and not long after that she got married again. My father was the one who took care of me, but when I turned 18 he suddenly disappeared without a trace and just leaving a short memo behind saying 'Son, all of the heritance are in your hand. Take care.' just like that…" he explained his dark past to me without thinking twice, I felt bad for asking him.

"Um, please don't fret too much over it. Sorry that I asked you something you don't want to talk about." I apologized and got nervous seeing him in a state where you can call it depression.

"Both of them…weren't they such cold parents?" his eyes showed some sadness, this make me even worried more and what's more is that I don't know what to do. But I guess I have to give anything a shot to cheer him up.

"Cheer up! Okay? Even so, you now live a better life right? You have chose your own path, you're free to do whatever you want now…right?" now I'm the one who sound like I'm about to cry. Although Yuuma's past is hurtful but he's now free from those pain that chained him back then. Noticing the tone of my voice changed, Yuuma opened his mouth.

"Thank you, Gumi. You too cheer up, okay?" he tried to be considerate and I appreciated that. I smiled a little and nodded in process. It's pathetic that I'm the one who wanted to cheer him but instead he's the one who cheered me.

After having some conversation, our food has finally come. I'm so hungry that I can't hold it back anymore when I saw how mouth-watering the food looks like. I quickly uttered "Itadakimasu!" and eat.

For a woman, I have a big appetite. I know this is kind of embarrassing but because of this I can't enjoy the things that I like, so I started to be careless about what people think of me. Like I said before, I might be a mistress from a noble family but it doesn't mean I have to be one. I guess it's different with Yuuma, even having both of his parents away but he still tried to keep the tradition. Speaking of noble and stuff, I'm still wondering…what Yuuma sees in me? I mean I'm like this, how come such a man chose a woman like me? And more…why did he choose me in the first place anyway?

I want to ask him about it but seeing the guy in a good mood I felt like I don't want to ruin it again. So I kept the question in my mind. When I have finished eating, I slurped my green tea slowly while enjoying the plain yet refreshing taste of it. Without I notice Yuuma was watching me, even with just glancing over and over, seems like he enjoyed what he saw. I gulped down until the last drop and puff some air out, but when I know he's watching me my face flushed quickly. He saw my un-lady-like side.

"You really enjoy your food…are those perhaps your favorite?" nice question, this guy is quite sharp.

"You notice? Yes, those are my favorite whenever I go into a Japanese restaurant. But sometimes I try something different." I rubbed the back of my head with my palm, showing a shy face while stating those words. Yuuma suddenly checked his watch and finally say,

"Ah…I forgot about taking you home, and we've been here like more than an hour. How about I'll drive you home now?"

"Alright. I didn't even realize that the time passed by so fast." Yep, I never realize it. I thought it would be a long time if I have to spend the day with Yuuma. Somehow I felt a little comfortable around him.

_**At Gumi's house…**_

"Mother, I'm home!" I said in a loud voice. My mother quickly approached me with a worried face.

"Gumi dear, I thought something have happened to you! Don't ever make me panicked again! I'm glad that Yuuma-sama contacted us about your situation, once again thank you very much Yuuma-sama."

"No, no, it's a pleasure to be of any help for you, Madame." Yuuma replied with a sparkling smile like that of a business man.

"You can call me 'mother' if you want, since you'll get married with Gumi soon." I gapped at what she just said. That's pretty bold of her.

"Oh no, it'll be rude of me if I do. Until I got married with your daughter I will not call you 'mother' yet." This talking about me and Yuuma's marriage stuff is starting to make me feel embarrass.

"My…such a fine and honorable young man you are. I kind of feel like it's such a waste to make you marry my sloppy daughter." my veins popped out, mother is just being the nice lady when it's in front someone who's more higher than her.

"Oh…? After setting a marriage with a man that I just knew several days ago and now you said it's such a waste for him to marry me…how contradict of you, mother." I sneered and looked away in an annoyed face.

"Gumi, don't use such a tone towards your mother!" my mother complained. Like I care, you started it first.

"I think it's not a waste at all. Gumi is such a fine woman from my judgment. She might rebel sometimes but she's confident enough to be herself. I like it when she's like that, it's really cute." hearing what Yuuma said of me I blushed a deep red. It's the first time that someone from the opposing sex, besides my father, has complimented me about myself. It's true at first I pretended to be a goody-two-shoes around him but later I unconsciously let out my true nature.

"Oh, it's such an honor for you to praised my daughter. Now I can feel at ease if Yuuma-sama is the one that's going to be Gumi's husband." my mother kept on bragging about a lot of things, until I was left out from the zone. After a while, they finally stopped.

"Say, Yuuma-sama, would you like to have some tea with us and continue our conversation inside?" my mother offered him. My face turned into a moody one, knowing that it'll end longer.

"…Ah, I'd love to but I'm sorry, I have something else to do after this. Perhaps in another time." he said and slightly bowed.

"My, that's too bad. I guess it can't be help then. I give you my best regard."

"Thank you." and after that, my mother went inside before me. I was still there with him, just the two of us alone.

"Well, I'll…also give my best regard then! And sorry about my mother's behavior, she's always like that." I looked away and had this churn in my stomach that I don't like. Is it…butterflies?

"It's fine, your mother is quite a cheerful person isn't she?" he looked at the way where my mother left, when I saw this I have an urge to tease him.

"Could it be…you prefer my mother than me? *gasp*." I playfully said that in a teasing voice. Yuuma stayed quiet for a moment until it connected into his mind.

"Eh?! N-no! I never mean it that way!" for the first time, I saw him nervous and act falsely. It makes me believe that Yuuma isn't the perfect guy that I imagine him would be.

"*giggle* I'm just kidding! I never thought you'd fall for that. But…it's great to know that you're not exactly a 'Mr. Perfect' that I had thought you were." I said with my expression soften. He also seems to be surprised by this.

"And I never knew that you can smile like that." He then calmed down and return to his usual self.

"Huh? O-oh…this is…nothing." again, I looked away from him. Before I knew it, his face is already at the same level as mine. Our eyes met each other.

"…Gumi, is it okay if our wedding will be held 10 days from today?" he asked in a serious tone. I couldn't avoid his gaze so I kept on looking straight at him.

"I told you before, right? I'm fine at anytime." This time…it's not a lie. I think I've changed little by little.

"I see. Since it's decided, let's start our preparation from tomorrow. I'll see you again." surprisingly he kissed my forehead. It's so sudden that I can't react to it. And when he leaves, I'm just watching his back getting further and further away from my sight.

I think I have fallen for him.

…

Sadly…

I still don't know about the dark truth to all of this. I started to fall in love with a man…who's scheming something that I…might…regret.

When Yuuma walked in the distance, he smirked. The smirk that once I saw and had forgotten. Soon…it'll be the start of every hidden thing. And I don't know a thing at all.

**Finally done! I hope everyone who read this like it. Chapter 3 is still in progress!**

**R&R**


	3. Wedding of the Shadow

**Chapter 3 is up!**

_Gumi's POV_

Just one more day…and it will the day that I'm waiting for. I have never thought that I would wait for that day to come, if it were the old me I guess I would try anything to postpone or even cancel it. The wedding day, it's finally tomorrow and now I'm so giddy about the preparation and about my dress. I'm afraid what if something happen when the wedding begins? Will I stutter? Will I fall while I walk? Ugh…I can't cease to think about those possibilities. But no matter what I have to keep a positive way of thinking, even if it's nearly impossible for me in my state now.

Right now I'm fitting for the wedding dress with Yuuma but he's in a different room from me. My dress is mostly made out of silk, it's very soft and smooth but easily torn if it get stuck in something sharp or the sort. But the design is beautiful. The gown is very long way to the back, the upper-side is a one-piece with little silver sparkles around the chest part, and with a pair of long-sleeved gloves with the edge ended up with frills encircling the shape of the arm. Finally the white veil decorated with a small golden crown-like comb to easily stick and hold when it'll be place on my head.

"Oh my…you look lovely young lady. A perfect picture for an adorable and beautiful bride!" the dresser complimented me, I felt like it's too much of a compliment for someone like me.

"Oh no…I think I don't exactly look like that, but I admit that the dress is very wonderful. Thank you for choosing such a great dress for me." I smiled while swirling in front of the mirror to know how do I look in that dress. Seems it's extraordinary for me.

"Well, how about we go on with taking some pre-wedding pictures? The groom has finished fitting already." The dresser lady said in a nice manner and another assistant dragged Yuuma into the room. He looks unbelievably gorgeous in that tux. It fits him perfectly.

"You look nice on that!" I gave him a thumb up for a compliment, and he replies with a compliment too.

"And you look authentically beautiful in white, Gumi. But it might turn me on even before we start the real ceremony-"

"Please don't say it like that!" I cut him off. Sometimes his jokes are leading to perversion and I feel embarrassed when hearing it. My face flushed a faint red, he just chuckled at my reaction.

"Now, now, let's go and take some pictures you two." the lady pushed us over from behind and led us into another room.

We tried different poses, probably more than ten, and the background are also in different kinds. A lot of poses had been shot and now lastly it was a pose where I embraced Yuuma around his neck while him around my waist and we'll be staring at each other. I guess this one is the most embarrassing for me, I can't keep on looking into his eyes for such a long time. My face is easily redden because of this. He just smile and touched his forehead to mine which made the distance of our face were so close.

"Okay, stay still! One, two, three!" *click* it's quite the nerve wrecking that I tried to hold back from blushing too much in that pose. Yuuma really enjoyed teasing me. But well, all is done and now I can rest a bit.

"Hah~ I can finally relax! So? Are we really going home or…" I dragged my word after knowing that Yuuma must have another plan before going home.

"Precisely as you think, we're going somewhere first before going home." He said in an instant after my incomplete words.

We both drove into a SPA, well it's surprising for him to take me to a place like this. But oh well, it wouldn't hurt for having some treatments and relaxation before the big day. When we entered the SPA we were separated according to our genders. At first I have a massage which was relaxing my muscles and the rub oil they use is so slick and later it's getting warm that made my body feel like they're about to melt, the aromatherapy candles were making my mind at ease because of the various fragrance. It's really peaceful here, and I feel like I'm in Heaven now.

After that I went into the sauna. The heat made my body sweat and from the smell of the steam it seems like they used herbs. So it's not just cleansed the fat from my body, the content of the herbs also absorbed by my skin, most probably I guess. The next thing after sauna is milk bathing. The sweat and the hot feeling from the sauna's heat went off after I took a dip into the bathtub filled with a lot of milk. This treatment could make my skin smoother and soft like a jelly, if I often doing this that is. When I'm done I rinse myself with water and go to the last spot.

The last one is a hot spring, I never know if there's a hot spring in a SPA but it's a good thing because I can just completely relax all my way out. I entered the water and the warmness quickly struck my whole body. It's indeed relaxing after all those treatments. When I was leaned on a big rock suddenly someone called my name.

"Oh, it's Gumi!" a squeaky and feminine voice came from beside me, I turned my head take a look at who exactly was that and what do you know? It's my cousin, Miku.

"Hey, Miku! It's been a while! Are you on vacation or something?" I greeted and then asked her to the point of why she's here.

"That's right! I took some day off because of all the assignments that I had done in a week! Seriously, if you also went into a college like me you'd feel like you want to burst." Miku told me in a cheerful yet frustrating tone. I never mention it before but Miku is the same age as me and she's still in her college years. Hah…I wish I can go to college, but sadly my parents said that it was useless for me to and they didn't agree if I would go too.

"That's nice…unlike me, my life is in a hurry and tomorrow I'll be entitled as a wife." Miku's eyes sparkled when she heard what I said, she knew exactly what I meant.

"You're getting married, right?! And I heard the groom is a very fine young man!" she's teasingly tried to annoy me but it didn't work.

"Well, you can say that…*blush*…"

When we were about to continue our talk, someone approached us, more exactly like approached Miku. They both are an adult-like woman with a young one. Are they an acquaintance of Miku?

"Miku, we're about to finish!" the older girl talked first with a very mature and alluring voice. She's really the opposite image of the child-like Miku.

"Miku-neechan! After this, let's go buy something to eat!" the younger one also started to spoke. She's probably still a middle schooler because of her tiny figure.

"Oh, Luka, IA! Good timing, let me introduce my cousin. This is Gumi!" Miku happily introduced me to her friends and they both returned me with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all." I said in a grace like that of a mistress.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Luka and this is my little sister IA." The elder pink-haired girl said also in a graceful manner, so lady-like.

"Nice to meet you too, Gumi-neechan!" IA has already called me by the honorific 'neechan' already. But it doesn't bother me as much.

"By the way, she'll be getting married tomorrow! Isn't that wonderful! I feel a little jealous when I'm thinking it." Miku smiled like a cat, very cute and childishly.

"Congratulation! So…who's the lucky man?" Luka seemed eager to know after she heard about me getting married. So she has a side like this too, huh?

"Oh…you all probably don't know who he is but I guess I should tell you. His name is Yuuma."

"Oh! So that's his name, I wonder what kind of man he is? What does he look like anyway?" now Miku is the one who eager to know. But strangely after I mentioned his name, both Luka and IA were in silent. It's like something was striking them.

"Y-Yuu…ma?" Luka stuttered, she looked doubt when she said his name. I wonder why?

"Hey, onee-chan. Could it be that the Yuuma she said is b-hmph-hmph!" when IA was about to finish her sentence, Luka covered her mouth and a little panicked of what IA is going to say.

"IA, it's rude to compare someone we don't even know to someone else! Right…Gumi-chan?" Luka sweat-dropped at this, she still shut her sister up while she's struggling.

"E-eh…that's true." I answered her in confusion. I wonder what happened.

"Geez! You don't have to be like that, onee-chan!" finally Luka's hand is off from IA's mouth.

"Um…is there something wrong with Yuuma? You guys seem a little…" since I'm curious I'll try to dig up some information from them, it could be useful.

"Uh-uhm…no it's nothing! It's just that we have someone we know with the same name so it surprised us a little." Luka seemed tried to cover something but I can't deny about her reasoning, it could be true though.

"Oh…is that so? I thought it was something else." I responded to followed Luka's expectation. I think she doesn't want to talk about it.

But speaking of Yuuma, Luka looks like the spitting image of the female version of Yuuma, except that she has blue eyes instead of golden. And more is that she and IA both have the same color of hair except that IA's hair is lighter as in faint pink. Hmm…could it be…that they…? Nah, probably just a coincidence! I shouldn't make a conclusion by myself.

"W-well, I guess it's time for us to go now. See you another time." Luka stood and get out of the water while IA followed her from behind.

"Ah, wait for me! Well Gumi, I'll see you tomorrow." Miku waved me a goodbye and also get out from the water.

"Eh? You mean…you'll be attending my wedding tomorrow?" I'm completely shocked because it's so sudden and she never mentioned anything about coming.

"Of course I am! I'll be the flower girl, you know? So I'll be assisting you! Bye now!" and she just left it there and went off before I could say something.

*sigh* it's so surprising to hear that Miku will be the flower girl, mother never told me about this.

Since I'm alone again and I think I have spent quite enough time in here so I get out and dried myself before wearing my clothes again. All of the treatments here were all very enjoyable and made me relax. But one strange thing that still bothers me was that Luka, she reacted when I said Yuuma's name. Could she really be an acquaintance of him? If so it would make sense of why she had reacted that way, but her expression at that time looked terribly horrified. It's like she had a trauma? Maybe I'll ask Yuuma about this.

I went out of the changing room and go to the exit door. Unexpectedly, Yuuma was waiting there already. When he saw me he smiled and starts talking.

"Enjoy your time?" he asked.

"Yep! It's really worth it going in there and I feel refresh again!" I stretched out my arm showing that I felt refresh just like I said.

"That's good to hear. Now let's go home then." Instead of walking ahead of me, he offered his hand to me.

"Eh?" that was all my respond, since I'm still not used to this.

"Is it weird to just want to hold hands with you?" well, I never knew if that was what he meant. Without any further thought, I hold his hand and we walk towards the car. It's quite far from here.

We walk while holding hands is making me embarrassed. My face faintly flushed over this so I looked away from him. I never thought that I would fall for this guy, a guy that I thought is annoying and want to get away as much as possible. But that was what I believed at first, but now it's the opposite. I admit that Yuuma is a nice and kind man that had ever treated me as a normal girl, as who I am that is. Remember that I ever said about having bad experiences with boys in the past? That's the cause that I kind of dislike boys. Back then, they always treat me as a boy because I used to be tomboyish but when they saw me in a dress and know the truth that I'm a young mistress from a rich family they began to treat me coldly. I remember what most of them said, it was "Gross! That is so unlike Gumi." And how do you think I feel? Not only once but one after another continued to mock me. Ever since then I don't like boys that much, and I stopped being tomboyish and made friends with girls instead.

Remembering those bad memories made me feel sick. Because I'm staring into space for a long time, Yuuma has been watching me in wonder. And then he called out to me a few times until I'm conscious.

"-mi, Gumi…Gumi!" I was hit back into reality after hearing his voice. I looked at him still in confusion.

"Huh? What is it?"

"No…you've been staring into space for a long time, I was just wondering if you have something in your mind?" his face showed worried and intrigued at the same time, but I refuse to let him know.

"Ah, it's nothing! I was just thinking about tomorrow." well, there's that too. I hope I won't cause any trouble throughout the wedding ceremony.

"I see…oh, looks like we made it." Both of us entered the car and firstly he drove me back home before he went home himself. Tonight I must sleep well, because…it's tomorrow.

_**Tomorrow, the wedding day…**_

Finally, it is the big day. A sacred day where a couple will be unite as one with the red string of fate. I guess that's what my view of wedding is, though it sounded old fashion but it's not completely wrong. I've seen many people outside from my dressing room roaming around, start from families, relatives, and friends from both sides. I kind of feel nervous by seeing how many of them that will watch me there. Miku noticed that I'm shaking a lot and tried to calm me down.

"Hey…calm down, Gumi! It has not begun yet. You better cool yourself before the real deal, by the way how do I look? Is this dress cute or what?" Miku swirled around and pose at the end to show off her dress. As a flower girl she's quite fit for the role.

"Yes, it's cute. You seem to be calmer than I do. Aren't you a little nervous?" I can still feel the cold in my feet because of the nervousness.

"Nope! Actually, I can't wait for the wedding to start! I want people to pay attention to me too on this rare occasion!" so she said, I really want some of her confident at this time. Despite of how overconfident she is.

"Phew…okay, calm down, calm down…deep breath…" I tried to breathe in and out a few times until my heart slowed down and got calmer. But then, the door slammed open and one of the bridesmaids approached me.

"Miss, the wedding will start soon. You need to get ready for the event!" when she said that, I returned to my nervous self again. Knowing this, Miku dragged me out instead.

"Come on, Gumi! At last the time has come!"

I was dragged out by Miku. Everyone who attended the wedding start to quieted down because the wedding is starting. I met with my father near the aisle, Miku then took the flowers that were already prepared and stood in front of us. When the music started to play, we entered the hall of the church and walked slowly towards where the groom is. Next to Yuuma is Len, the ring boy, who happens to be his cousin. My father let my hand go when we reached the place and then I went to Yuuma's side right in front of him, face to face. Before the main part begins, the priest spoke some words for the opening of the ceremony. And after that, the moment that everyone was waiting for has come at last.

"Do you, Yuuma, take Gumi as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her even in sorrow or in happiness and in sickness or in health?" the priest has spoken. It's Yuuma's turn to say the vow.

"Yes, I do." so calm and composed, that's Yuuma for you. He never fails to show a hint of weakness. Well...perhaps sometimes he did show it around me.

"And do you, Gumi, take Yuuma as your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him even in sorrow or in happiness and in sickness or in health?" this time, it's my turn to say the vow. I've already decided since long ago, ever since I started falling for him. I won't regret anything.

"I do." Shortly I answered him.

"Alright. Now…I pronounced the two of you, husband and wife!" the priest's words accompanied by a loud applause by the guests and some of them were even crying out of happiness.

"You may kiss the bride." I kind of froze when I heard this. Now that I think about it, every couple would end up kissing as a sign of their love or as a sign to have sealed their vow in a wedding. I have to calm down!

Yuuma has already removed the veil from my face. It seems like I still haven't calm down, I kind of not ready for this yet. Seeing my stiff expression, Yuuma noticed it and he tried to make me calm by caressing my cheek. When I looked up to him, he smiled a gentle yet sweet smile which warmed my heart. My nervousness seemed to cease and without I realize it our lips have met. It was soft and tender, but the warm feeling he gave me left me mesmerized. Such a sweet sensation of my first kiss, I will never forget it.

Following after is for the guests to give us their congratulation and blessing upon us. The last one is Miku and her friends Luka and IA.

"Congratulation, Gumi! I hope you will have a happy life with Yuuma-san!" Miku shook both of our hands energetically with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you, Miku." I said with a smile.

"Yuuma-san, please look after my cousin with much care and love! Okay? *mumble* She's actually a touchy woman who can easily get lonely…" I heard what Miku said and it embarrassed me.

"I gladly will." Yuuma bowed a little before he gave that gentle smile. I guess I'm really used to it now since before I felt that his smile seemed unnatural, I think it's just my feelings.

"Mi-Miku!" I shrieked a little while blushing. She knows how to tease someone.

"Gumi-neechan, congratulation!" IA suddenly hugged me, making my attention averted to her from Miku.

"Yes, thank you IA!" the girl smiled widely with that innocent yet cheery face. I hope she'd stay that way.

"Gumi-chan, congratulation on your marriage." Now Luka congratulated me and she's still emitting that womanly aura. How admirable, I'd like her as my big sister too if I could.

"Luka, thanks for coming! I never knew you and your sister would come too."

"Yeah, Miku invited us and we gladly accepted and agreed to it. I hope you will have a better life from now on and take good care." Luka said to me with a sweet smile. She's such a nice person.

When she's congratulating Yuuma, she avoided eye contact with him and just shortly said "Congratulation." to him with a shaky voice, a pale and sweaty face. I wonder what's wrong. Does she know who he is? Did something happen between them maybe? I wouldn't know because Luka seems want to avoid it when it comes to Yuuma. And now it's a proof that, I think, they both are acquainted. I had a thought about they used to be a couple or a lover in the past but Luka's eyes didn't show such a thing, well from the way I looked at it they both still in an awkward situation but the cause remain unknown to me.

"T-Then Gumi-chan, I'll see you next time." Luka bid me a farewell and followed her sister back to where she headed.

"*sigh* I never knew to wait for all of them to finish up congratulating us is quite tiresome." I sighed and my stiff body finally relaxed a bit.

"So it seems. I guess we both can relax now." Yuuma also let out a sigh but still smiling as ever. He sure never gets tired of smiling.

"Oh yeah, by the way…after this wedding, will I stay at your house at once?" I asked a silly question, I know that. But I'm just wondering if…

"Oh, about that…I had already made a reservation in a hotel for one night. It's not far from where we are now." *heart throbbed* suddenly my heart is throbbing rapidly. I guess I'm still not use to it when I'm thinking about it. It's pretty normal for a couple who got married anyway.

"I see. You're really planning this through, haven't you?"

"Well, you can say it like that…" Yuuma looked away, but I can see a very faint blush painted on his cheeks. That side of him is cute.

"Anyway, let's enjoy the party until it last." Yuuma said and still looked away from me. This time I don't know if he's blushing or not.

"Yeah." I shortly replied and followed him.

We both went here and there for several times. I was always by his side wherever he goes, and he also did the same thing as I do. It seems like we both always stick to each other unconsciously. After the party ended, we both get into a car then set off for the hotel with everyone bid farewell from the outside. It was then we both didn't speak up to each other, it was really an awkward silent between us. When we arrived at the hotel, we first checked in before going to our reserved room.

"Hah…I never knew that wearing such a dress could be so tiring, I guess I should take a bath then." I made my way to the bathroom, Yuuma just said "Alright." shortly after my words.

I was enjoying my bath. After sweating like crazy out there even though the dress were made of silk, which it was supposed to be light and fluffy, but then again it reminded me that silk couldn't absorb sweats like t-shirt. When I realized that, I have no choice but to bear with it. Anyways, I still feel nervous even though we both are married now. My heart skipped a beat and it won't stop although I had tried to take a breather.

After I'm done with my bath, I dried myself with the hotel's towel and covered my entire body with a white bathrobe. I came out of the bath room and saw Yuuma sat on the bed, I think he's been there from the time I went into the bathroom. When Yuuma saw me he just smiled like usual at me.

"Seems like you really enjoyed your sweet time there." he said in his usual gentle tone.

"Yeah, I feel refreshed once again!" I cheerfully replied to him.

"…"

Again, it was an awkward silent that filled the spacey room. I glanced over to Yuuma a few times to see if there's something wrong with him. It's not like this silent is the first time, but I feel like something's not right here. I can't even see his face because it was covered by his hair.

"Uhm…Yuuma? Is something the matter?" I asked out of worried and tried to step closer to him but before I got near him, I heard a faint snickering. I was astonished with it at first, but when I saw what's underneath that hair of which covered his face, it took me by surprise and I stopped. I saw him smirking.

"Eh?" so shocked because it's the first time I saw him like this that I can't make any move or sound any longer. It's like his strange behavior stole my voice either with my mobility. After some moment he turned up to look at me in the face. That's when I know something REALLY is wrong.

"Oh Gumi…you're finally mine." he said it in a dangerously low voice and with a smile, but his face shown no gentleness nor a little bit of warmness. It was pretty much more like a bloodthirsty expression filled with lust.

…I could only stare in shock and immobilized like a statue there. _Who is this person?_

**Thanks for reading guy! Next chapter will be coming soon… :)**


	4. The Unexpected and Surprises

**Okay, I finally finished chapter 4 :)**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

_Gumi's POV_

It was silent. I was too shock to see what I just saw behind those strands of pink hair. His golden eyes glint as a sign of something dark to me, and that twisted smile on his face made me unable to react. I don't know what kind of face that I'm making right now, am I surprised? That's no question. But I could feel this pressure and myself starting to become terrified whilst my body is shaking. His gaze seems like as if it could see through me, just because of that one thing it already made me down. One thing that I'm sure right now aside from surprised is that I'm scared. I'm scared of this person who sat in front of me.

"What's wrong Gumi? You suddenly became so pale…" his expression was still the same. But his voice turned back to the way he usually talks to me. I'm still in wonder.

"J-just now…w-why are…you smirking like that?" I tried to encourage myself but my words came out in stutter.

"Smirking? I wonder what you mean by that?" is he trying to play dumb with me or what? I can't help but to point it out what I meant.

"T-that…that face!" I said rather loud and pointing my finger at him, "What is…that suppose to mean? Are you upset about something?" I started to clear my nervousness. Yuuma just kept quiet after that, I don't know what he's thinking at the moment.

"Oh? You mean my current state right now? Do you…want to find out more?" the gap in his words was very awkward. I was still left in wonder by him.

As I was still standing there stiffly, he began to move. Slowly he stood up and walked into my direction, because I was afraid of what will he do to me when I saw his expression I tried to escape by heading toward the door and twist the knob to open. But it won't budge before I realized that the door was locked. Since when did he-? Ah! When I was-

BANG!

Both of his arms were slammed on the door, leaving me in between. I dare not to turn around to look at him in the eyes. I was too afraid until the shaking in my hands is visible to be seen. He noticed that I was frightened by him, but that made him enjoy it more. His face make another twist of it, he then slowly bowed at the level of my height and whisper something to my ear.

"Are you…scared?" he said in a teasing voice. I still couldn't look at him and just feign ignorance of what he said to me. But that's my mistake.

"I see…" suddenly he pulled me by my hand and threw me into the bed harshly. I let out a shriek although it was faint, but he heard it.

"W-why are you doing this?!" I shouted with my shaky voice, he didn't change his cold expression.

"You don't need to know that. Actually…you have no right to ask me about it." What did he man by 'you have no right…'? I don't understand at all! What is he thinking?

"I still can't believe that you'd submit to our arranged marriage just like that, I thought you'd go against it so much that you're prepared to die. Well, at least it saved me up from the trouble of unnecessary things." he calmly said that, as if it's not that big of a problem. Now my hands are trembling because of anger.

"So that's how you think of me?" I paused at that question before I faced him up and say, "Using such cunning ways…if you have some grudge against me or something say it to my face now! If you're a man then face it straightforward!"

"…" he's still stood there with that poker face of his, it seems my words didn't affect him a bit. Then I continued to say what's on my mind without shouting it at him.

"…or could it be that you…are afraid and it leads you to use such cowardice ways?" he flinched at what I said and reacted to it. I guess I was right but I have no idea that he'd be so upset when he heard that and suddenly he pushed me down and pinned me by my hands. I can barely move because I was trapped not only my hands, but my legs were also pinned by his. Now I'm like a trapped mouse that's going to be eaten by a cat. Seeing me trembling and struggling for an escape made him smile, a sadistic smile.

"Now who's the coward here?" his husky voice sounded dangerous. I tried hard to get away from him but it's useless, he's overpowering me.

"You…what are you trying to do to me?" I bravely let out my voice whilst struggling to no avail. At least I'm trying here.

"Just see and feel it for yourself." that last smirk was the signal of the beginning of something unexpected.

Yuuma abruptly kissed me. Because it was too sudden I'm in shock while struggled even more. The kiss was too rough and he didn't even let me to take a breath, his tongue slipped into my mouth and played with mine. But still this wasn't what I expect from him. Because I was starting to lack of air to breathe then I became weaker and weaker to struggle, so my only option is a one strike move. I pushed him off as hard as I can and then slapped him. Without I realized, I was already at the verge of crying since tears covered my eyes before it started to flow down on my face. Unexpectedly, Yuuma's expression turned into a surprise one after he looked at me in that kind of state. Nevertheless his facial form went back into the original state as before.

"Heh…interesting. You look really desperate now, but I guess that means I can have some fun a lot more from now on. Too bad I feel bored already." after the sudden change of atmosphere, he just let me go and got off from me before he went into the bathroom. I thought he would be angrier if I did that, but I'm glad of the outcome from my action.

I got up and inhale some air to calm myself first then get a change of clothes. Thinking back of what just happened made me sad, because it was supposed to be a joyful day when it comes to a first night after a wedding ceremony but now it seems like it was just some kind of a scam. The happiness that I felt was only for a moment.

After knowing Yuuma's true color, I feel disappointed. Why? Because I thought that I had found a love that I want, but in the end I fell in love with the wrong person. I really liked when Yuuma was nice, kind and gentle to me and I don't like the Yuuma right now. He's cold, rough and somewhat cunning. So was it all a lie then? That the time we've spent together, the time when I think he started to open up himself to me…was it really all a lie? I don't know anymore, I can't trust him any longer like I used to. I wish this was all a dream…no! I rather wish that I could turn back the time now.

I cried quite long enough that made my eyes swollen, I wiped my tears and just fall asleep to try to forget that awful incident. When I had fallen asleep, Yuuma came out from the bathroom in silent. He had wore his clothes already so he had nothing much to do. But before he got to the bed, he quietly stared at me. Of course, I know nothing of this at all.

_**Tomorrow morning, back at Yuuma's mansion…**_

After what happened last night, I haven't spoken a word until I arrived at Yuuma's house. At all cost I tried to avoid having a conversation with him for a while. We both entered the front door and surprisingly greeted by several maids and butlers.

"Welcome back, young master and young mistress!" I never used to be called that so I sweat drop at this, it seems a little overboard.

"Haku, Neru…" Yuuma opened his mouth to call out for his maids. And then two maids came to his direction.

"Yes, master!" both replied in a humble manner and slightly bowed before him.

"…take Gumi to look around the house for her to know better and when you're done, bring her to the guest room." after Yuuma finished his sentences, he went somewhere else and as for me, I'm being accompanied by the two young-looking maids to tour around the house. More like a mansion to me.

When the touring begins, it was all quiet without a single sound except for our footsteps echoing around the place. Finally one of the maids with a topaz colored hair speaks up.

"It's nice to meet you, Gumi-sama. You look younger than I thought, but you have this mature aura emitting from you. Oh, pardon my rudeness I haven't introduce myself yet…my name is Neru." she politely said and it was continued by the other maid with a silver whitish hair.

"My name is Haku. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gumi-sama." she said with a sense of a gentle aura that I could feel around her. How should I put it…I guess it's a little mother-like?

"Please, you need not to call me by –sama! You can just call me Gumi." after I said that frankly, the two stopped walking and they looked at me with this startled face as if I had said something unexpected.

"Oh, no, no, no! We mustn't call you that, it would be rude for us maids to call their mistress by their name only." Haku nervously replied.

"That's true, even though you seem to not like it please bear with it. This is only our humble and selfish request as to show our respect for you, Gumi-sama." just by looking at these maids, I guess I really have to get used to being called that. Otherwise it'll get annoying if I keep opposing.

"Alright then, now shall we continue?" I answered them and we all continued to walk around the huge building.

The three of us walk slowly and taking our time around the house. Whilst touring of course Neru and Haku still doing their jobs by introducing one by one of each place we've passed. Well, commonly the rooms that I'm familiar with are such as the dining room, the house's main hall, bed rooms, and the garden outside, but it's a first time for me to go inside the house's kitchen because when I still lived at my house my mother always prohibited me to go there or even just to take a peek at it. I wonder why? Well…it's not like it's a problem anymore now, anyway we even explored to every nook and cranny of this mansion such as basements that kept old unused or treasured things in it.

After two hours of exploring around the house, finally we have a break. Both the maids were still restless though, instead they served me tea for a breather with a look that showed no exhaustion.

"We've brought you to the guest room just as Yuuma-sama asked us. Please rest yourself and enjoy the tea." Haku put a cup of tea on the small table in front of me and stood next to Neru again.

"Thank you. By the way…why would Yuuma wanted me to be here? Is there something he wants to talk to me?" although it's strange for him to wanted to talk with me especially in the guest room.

"Ah, not exactly. About that we're not sure, he didn't tell us anything in particular. But judging by why he asked us to bring you here, perhaps there'll be a guest that will come by to see you." Neru explained through her guessing, but I think she has a point.

"Is that so? If it is, I wonder who might be the one who wants to see me?" speak of the devil, a butler came in and he said "Gumi-sama, you have visitors." and then two person behind the door came in.

I thought it would be an adult or the elders, but I'd never thought that two young children probably in their 14 came in. Not just that, they both are twins and even though they have different genders but they really resembled each other just like a mirror image. The boy with the blond hair, I'm sure he is Yuuma's cousin whom I saw at the wedding party as the ring boy, and I remembered that his name is Len. But I never thought he has a twin sister.

"Greetings Gumi-sama!" both said in unison.

"I'm sure that you might have remembered me from the wedding party but let me introduce myself properly, I'm Len, Yuuma's little cousin." he said gently with a bow.

"I'm Rin, I'm also Yuuma's little cousin-" she smiled an adorable smile that I could say…adults couldn't resist.

"We both are twins." Again they said in unison. So about twins mostly say things together at the same time were a true story, huh? Now I believe what people say.

"Nice to meet you, you both can just call me Gumi anyway. I'll call you Rin-chan and Len-kun, is that okay?" I replied to them.

"Of course! And I prefer to call you _onee-sama _because I have always wanted a sister, whether she's older or younger it doesn't matter! Is that alright?" Rin-chan's eyes were glimmering of sparkles like a puppy, she made an innocent and cute face.

"A-ah…that's fine." I uttered nervously.

"Hmph! I don't care of what you call me or whatever, I am more concern of Yuuma-niisama. Why'd he choose a dumb-looking woman like you?" Len sneered and looked away in disgust. I think this boy has started to resent me for no reason.

"Oi, Len! Can't you be nicer? No wonder all the girls in school never want to get close to you, your attitude is just horrible." Rin-chan raised her voice towards her twin who's still looking away.

"I could care less about that! As long as I have Yuuma-niisama, I don't need anyone else." He crossed his arms and pouted. Boy, this two here are hot-blooded.

"Oh? This brother complex again? Sheesh, are you a homo or something?" when Rin-chan asked such a question Len-kun suddenly turned a little red and replied to her.

"A-am not! I just admire Yuuma-niisama so much that I couldn't help but hate it when some useless women get near him such as that woman over there!" Len-kun pointed out his finger at me, I couldn't say a thing nor retort to that because my opponent here is still a child. Be patient Gumi…

And the bickering went for several minutes later until they're completely stopped. The sound that echoed around the room was their panting of out of breath. Both of them tried to take a breath to gain their composure again. Finally when they calmed down and gained back their composure, they took a proper sitting position.

"Anyway let's go to the garden in the back! I'd love to have tea while chatting with onee-sama!" Rin-chan suddenly suggested that and pulling her brother's arm by force.

"O-oi…but I want to see Yuuma-niisama! Hey!" Len-kun kept on bragging and whining for her to let go but she didn't listen to a thing he said. I guess twins can have different personalities too, it's not like they're some kind of clones or something to keep in synch every time.

I smiled a little while watching those two bickering, it must've been nice to have a sibling. I'm a single child so I don't really know how it feels to have one.

The three of us walked toward the garden with much enthusiasm, it feels like we're enjoying a trip or the sort. When we're finally at the garden, all of us sat in the gazebo with Neru and Haku served tea also snacks to add it up. Now that I think about it, I kind of forgot that Neru and Haku were there with us tagging along time ever since Len-kun and Rin-chan came. I feel kind of bad of not mentioning them for quite a while.

Surprisingly Rin-chan was bringing up her own stories without me asking her. She's super willing to tell me like she's really having fun while reminiscing about them. For a girl, she's not that feminine graceful lady-like type, but instead a hyper and cheerful girl. She might be a little tomboyish but still her girly or feminine side hasn't completely altered or vanished. As for Len-kun, he's mostly the _tsundere _type of guy, he's quite dishonest about almost everything except Yuuma. Well I still have a lot to learn about these two, there might be more surprises out there than I thought.

Anyway, after we chit-chat awhile longer in the garden's gazebo, Len-kun then went to find Yuuma and so Rin-chan and I went back inside to have more personal conversation. It seems Rin-chan really likes to talk, especially when it involves her experiences and girl's stuffs. Both of us went into one of the bed rooms by just randomly entered one. In there we begin our talk once again.

"Onee-sama, I'm so glad that I got to meet you as soon as possible. You're such a nice person." her statement made me blush and I ended up stumbling with my words.

"A-ah…i-is that so? I'm not that nice if I would say so myself, I'm more like…full of myself sometimes and easily get embarrassed about trivial things. I'm that kind of person." I scratched the back of my head out of nervousness.

"Hahaha…but I really think that way. Onee-sama is a good lady and not just that, I think you're interesting." this made me wonder a bit, what did she mean by that?

"By interesting you mean…?" I purposely dragged my words to get the answer out from her and she directly replied it without a second thought.

"By interesting…onee-sama is quite a considerate, passionate, and willful person. Onee-sama is also seemed like a person who holds a lot of pride for a woman, yet you're pretty and sweet too. All those combinations are interesting to me." Rin-chan honestly said. I can't believe this girl complimented me so much, I never even know that someone sees me that way before.

"R-really? Thanks…I guess."

"Now that I think of it, why was it that Len is so obsess over Yuuma-niisama again? Ah that's right!" Rin-chan sudden change of topic stirred some of my interest since it's related to _that_ Yuuma.

"Wasn't it because he always looks up to him especially it's because he excelled the ordinary?"

"Well, there is that too but if I remember it, I think it was around when Yuuma-niisama turned 18. Len admires him as how he can manage things on his own. And because of that he wanted to be like him until he got so obsessive about him."

"It's pretty much looked that way to me too. But unexpectedly that Len-kun is a _tsundere _type of guy. Quite cute when you saw it carefully." I added some comment about Len-kun, Rin-chan never gets mad even if I did that.

"Yeah, that personality of his made him less sociable and hard to approach. To sum it up, he nearly has no friends at all at school. Kind of an aloof, don't you think?" Rin-chan eagerly explained about her twin right in front of me. Boy, she is so blunt.

We both talked a lot in that room. Whereas we talked about various things but most of it were related to girl's stuffs. Although I'm 4 years older than her but I can relate to it since I'm also a female. Rin-chan talked about her experiences in her school overall, sometimes she slipped some of Len-kun's stories in it. To my surprise, she said the Len-kun might have a crush on someone at the wedding party that he met. From the description that Rin-chan said, I became more surprised because the description is matched with Miku. This tickled me because if it's true, then Len-kun have a crush on someone who is way older than him and she's right about the same age as me, even so her attitude doesn't match up with her age though. I guess they can relate with each other.

When the sky has already darkened out, our talks haven't subsided yet. How typical for females to get this heated up in a conversation even through trivial matters. Finally after hearing so much from Rin-chan, now it's my turn to tell her a part of my stories. But since I just got married to Yuuma, Rin-chan asked about how I met him and such. So I, halfheartedly, told her about those _sweet _moments that had caught me up at the time. However, it seems like Rin-chan took a notice of how my expression looked like when I talked about it. Her eyebrows started to curved downward as a sign of concern, since I didn't really notice so I kept going with the talk.

"Hey, onee-sama…" Rin-chan cut my conversation and I stopped immediately as to respond to her.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" I asked automatically without any suspicion.

"Have you…uhm…" seems like Rin-chan is hesitating about what she's trying to say, so I encourage her to let it out.

"What? Come on, tell me! It's okay."

"Uhm…you know, about Yuuma-niisama…" she dragged her words again by hesitating, but I still patiently wait for her to continue since I think it must be something important from her.

"About Yuuma-niisama…have you…seen it? The other side of him?" when she asked me that, I was taken by surprise that I don't know what to say about it. More like I'm too surprised that someone else beside me knew something about Yuuma's little secret.

"Eh? Does that mean-"

"Yes, I knew of it. Unfortunately, Len doesn't."

"…"

I went silent afterward because I'm still confused of the topic. Perhaps I should ask as much as I want to know anything about Yuuma, especially about his warped personality.

"So you knew…huh?" I want to make sure if Rin-chan really knew of it, since it can be fatal if what she meant by it was something different.

"Yeah, I saw it when I was around 11 and that scene left a huge impact on my mind that I couldn't forget about it. It's rather a disturbing thing." Rin-chan looked away from me with an unwilling kind of expression that showed up on her face.

"If you don't mind, can I hear it out? About what happened that you saw?" at first Rin-chan doubt to speak it up, but she overtook it and starts talk.

"*sigh* okay…so it was when Len and I visited Yuuma's house for the first time…"

**I'll end it here ^_^ sorry for the long wait and thank you for reading it this far! Chapter 5 will be up right next…**


	5. Where All of It Starts!

**Here's chapter 5!**

**But before you go on read the story, I want to warn you about something. From this chapter onward there will be more torment or sexual abuse but I'll try to make it as non-hardcore as possible (in other words, **_**ecchi**_**) so please understand it, if you can't take it then don't continue to read.**

**That's all, I hope you enjoy this :)**

_Rin's POV_

_It was when I and Len were around 11 years old. It's the first time that we went to Yuuma-niisama's house. Since our parents had a business somewhere in the capital city so they dropped us off there._

_Our eyes were sparkling innocently when we saw the mansion, it was very big for our little selves. We were escorted by the maid that fetch us from the gate and after we got inside Yuuma-niisama was there waiting for our arrival._

"_Why hello there, you two must be Rin and Len right?" he smiled at us kindly while bowed to the level of our height when he greeted us._

"_Yes, it's nice to meet you!" both of us replied in unison and show some respect to him. Yuuma-niisama then stood again before he looked to our way._

"_Come on in, you're free to do anything here as long it's not something troublesome."_

"_Yes." right before Yuuma-niisama went ahead, Len stopped him._

"_Uhm...Yuuma-niisama! Will you play with us?" his face flustered yet his eyes showed a puppy eye for trying to persuade him. In the end, it was for nothing._

"_I'm really sorry, but I have some business with someone around the time now. The guest will arrive soon, so…maybe next time okay?" Yuuma-niisama still smiled but it was a smile that shown a disappointment as to not be able to grant Len's request. As an apologetic sign, he caressed Len and mine's head gently before leaving us behind._

"_Aww…that's too bad, I wanna play with Yuuma-niisama." Len seems disappointed by this, but I tried to encourage him back._

"_He said he'll play with us next time, so how about we explore the entire building for killing time here?" it took only a few seconds before Len returned back to normal with that sparkling eyes of his._

_The both of us walked around while joking with each other, sometimes we played around at some places in the mansion. The last thing we do is playing tag, since Len suggested it so I went along with it. But knowing the fact that I'm a girl and he's a boy, of course our stamina is different to begin with._

"_Rin, catch me if you can!" Len started running faster and faster, I couldn't catch up with his pace._

"_Wait, Len! Wait!" I tried to keep up with him but his figure was starting to leave further and suddenly vanished without a trace. I lost him._

"_*panting* I already said wait, geez…that Len with his energy." I ended up in one of the mansion's corridor, there's a room with a double door at the end of it. Since it was opened a little I was curious to see what's inside._

_I walked slowly so if there's someone inside there they won't notice my presence. I determined myself to peek inside from the gap of the door. At first I had this exciting expression because of my curiosity to know what's inside, it could be a room for keeping something precious or unexpected things which is surprising. But the only thing that awaits me behind that door…was something awful._

"_Ugh…" I saw a maid in her mid 20s crouched down on the floor, agonizing in pain._

"_What is wrong with you?! Can't you do something right for once?!" there stood a man with a pink colored hair with a whip on his right hand. It was Yuuma-niisama._

"_I-I'm very sorry…how can I repent for it?" the maid stood slowly whilst touching her arms which is still hurt, she just gazed down on the floor in fear._

"_Look at me in the eye when you talk to me! Take this!" Yuuma-niisama swung the whip at her and then she wringed in pain. He did it over and over for several times._

_I became motionless even though I'm scared. My body was only trembling and my eyes were wide opened in so much shock. Watching how he is tormenting her and that maid suffer the pain was too much for me. I couldn't even let my voice out. What's worse is that not only that maid that he tortured there, but there was another woman in her 30s there, she also suffered quite a big deal. But it wasn't torment like the maid had, it was more to sexual abuse. That woman was stripped until her underwear were the only things left covering her and her wrists were tied with a rope on the back. Yuuma-niisama then headed toward her._

"_And you…you're such a useless woman! You can't even do your job right, what kind of teacher are you?!" Yuuma-niisama's furious face turned more sadistic. It frightened the woman as she cower in fear._

"_I-I apologize for my mistakes! Please forgive me!" she begged for forgiveness over and over, but it was useless against Yuuma-niisama. Instead, he brought a candle stick which was lightened up to her._

"_As punishment, you have to bear with this." Yuuma-niisama let the liquid from the candle stick fell on her bare skin. She wringed and cried as to bear the pain of the hot liquid dropped on her._

_I still can't do anything. I stayed like that, immobilized and shock, my mouth even gawked. What I saw there was hell, I never knew that kind and gentle Yuuma-niisama was such a cruel person. He's a demon._

_As I was still stood there like a statue, suddenly a hand touched me by my shoulder._

"_Rin…" I let out a faint shriek by the sudden call, I thought I was busted. When I turned around and look, it was Len. I sigh in relieve when I saw him._

"_Len, don't surprised me like that."_

"_Well, that should me my word. I thought I lost you and it kind of scared me. Anyway what are you doing here?" For a moment I forgot that I just saw something unpleasant, I tried to distract Len so that he wouldn't see what's behind the door._

"_Oh, I uhm…I kind of get lost too! I accidentally ended up here. I'm glad that you found me, now how about we play somewhere else, okay?" I pushed Len over to the opposite direction. Good thing is that he didn't hear anything from that room. I was really relieved._

"_Oh…okay." Len just went along with me and started walking away._

_Gumi's POV_

"…and since then, I saw Yuuma-niisama in a different point of view. Whenever we met, I tried to act as calm as possible and try not to show any fear towards him. Otherwise he would know that I knew his secret." Rin-chan explained of what happened based on her bad experience related to Yuuma. This completely surprised me of course, I couldn't believe that Yuuma was like that and he was crueler than what he did to me last night.

"I'm still worry about Len, he doesn't know about that side of him. I couldn't bring myself to say the truth, well…like he would believe me anyway." Rin-chan's expression turned into a frown and gloomy one, it kind of affected me especially after I heard that story.

"That Yuuma…I wonder what made him that way?" instead of saying hateful things about him, I questioned myself about the reason for his strange personality. Could it be…some kind of a _fetish_? Probably not.

"I'm also wondering though…but one thing I am sure is that probably he had a terrible experience in the past that caused his mental wrecked like that." hearing that from her doesn't relieve the tension around us. Rin-chan then looked at me as if she's observing something.

"W-what? Is there something wrong?" when I asked, she just smiled sadly.

"It must be something unfortunate huh to have gotten married with him. Anyway onee-sama, shouldn't you want to get divorce as soon as possible? I mean you knew that side of him so there's no reason for you to keep going in this marriage life!" well, I do want to get divorce. I'd have done it before if I can, but…

"*sigh* it's not that easy Rin-chan. This was an arranged marriage and I even agreed myself, although it was through personal reasoning, and to make it more…I can't disappoint my parents. It will grieve them if I got divorced as soon as after I got married to a _great _young man, everyone will look down on me." I emphasized the word 'great' to differentiate it from what I actually mean. Rin-chan understood it.

"Huh? What's with that? By the way, why were your parents arranged a marriage with Yuuma-niisama in the first place? It's not like your family is in debt with him, isn't it?" too many questions at the same time coming out from that small mouth of her, but I understand that kids in that age have a high curiosity.

"No, we've never even met before. My parents just suddenly decided that I would be his candidate for a bride. I don't understand it myself either." I know that my answer wasn't something that Rin-chan expected but even I, myself, don't even know the reason why my parents did it. At first, I thought it was because of Yuuma's fame and wealth to make our family look good but when I think about it again, I guess there must be something behind it. Something so…

"Onee-sama!" Rin-chan raised her voice when she called out to me, judging from her anxious expression I guess I made her worry too much. I must not let it affect her either, this is between me and him after all.

"It's alright, Rin-chan! You don't have to worry about it so much. Change the topic, how long will you stay here anyway? Aren't the time is quite late now? You should hurry home then." I swapped the discussion about something else, I have to stopped the things about Yuuma for now. Rin-chan smiled once again.

"Nonsense, I'll stay here for a night! Our parents have some business to finish off so they decided to drop us off here. But I'm glad because onee-sama is here now so I won't be lonely!" Rin-chan suddenly hugged me and this made me giggled a bit.

"Hihihi…you're really quite a cheerful girl, Rin-chan. I like that vibe of yours!" I ruffled her short blond hair until it became so messy. She rattled on me about it.

"Hey…don't do that!"

We were once again back into a fine atmosphere. I'm glad that I could stop about the Yuuma talk even if it's for a while.

To be honest, I can't completely say that I hate Yuuma even after what he did to me. I don't understand it myself, somehow there's something in him that keeping me from hating him. I wonder what it is. I mean I should have resent him right now, but that's not how I feel toward him. Well…about if I love him or not, of course it disappeared after I knew what kind of person Yuuma is and I kind of dislike him because of his other side. But what is this feeling…?

When I was lost in deep thought, suddenly someone knocked on the door. That person opened the door after Rin-chan said "Come in!" and that person happened to be the _tsundere_, Len-kun. Lol.

"Oi, _Gomi_…Yuuma-niisama wanted you to go to his room immediately. Rin, let's go to ours then." did he just called me _Gomi_? **(T/L: gomi is a Japanese word that means trash/garbage) **but somehow I'm not disturbed by it. Could it be that I'm a masochist? Lol, good one Gumi.

"That's rude, Len! Onee-sama isn't a trash! But eeeh…must I really go now? I want to be with onee-sama a little longer." Rin-chan pouted and try to sound a bit pamper, but Len-kun is indifferent about it.

"No can't do. Besides it's Yuuma-niisama's order, it seems he wanted to talk about something with her." eh? A talk? That Yuuma? What kind of thing he wanted to talk to me anyway? It sounds fishy to me.

"Eeh…I guess it can't be help then. Well, see you tomorrow morning then, onee-sama!" Rin-chan jumped out from the bed and headed out with Len-kun.

I stayed a little while before I too went out from that room and headed to his room or should I say _our _room, that is. I walked very slowly so I could take my time before I'd reach there. Along the way I hummed a song unconsciously, it was enjoyable and I didn't realize that I've already made it in front of the door to _our_ room. I hesitated to open it, I gulped a few times and my hands started shaking when it's trying to reach for the door knob. I managed to open it very slowly then peeped a little inside before going in. Yuuma is there, he's on a desk while writing something. Because he didn't response to my presence so I entered the room without a doubt.

"What is it…that you want to talk with me?" I asked with a flat and calm tone, not trying to show any fear around him.

"Talk? Nothing in particular, I called you here because I want to let the twins rest early. You can go take a bath before going to bed, the maid had prepared a change in the bathroom too." without looking at me, he spoke to me casually, I mean _too _casually that it made me think twice before I do something that he suggested.

"Uhm…oookay?" I awkwardly walked off from there and entered the bathroom not far from where I came from.

Yuuma is definitely weird today. He's being a little too nice to me for some reason, he also talked like he used to before I knew the real him. It's weird that it made me more cautious of what he's thinking. He must have some scheme behind that casualty of his. Since I don't know what it is and it made me frustrated so I shrugged it off for now. And so I let myself enjoy the bath as long as possible if I could.

The warm water let my mind off and it relaxed every part of me. I used some foaming soap in the bathtub so that I need not to get out for a while. Such a serene situation made it even better for me to enjoy the bath, but the silence was too much and suddenly a thought about Yuuma popped into my head. I wonder if he's still working on that paper or something, that guy is pretty unpredictable and unreadable. Everything about him…I'm not sure anymore, how should I handle him?

Since 30 minutes had passed by so quickly in a blink of an eye, I rinse myself with the shower and dried my body. I was about to change to my clothes but I slipped and fell causing my clothes to got wet.

"Ah…what do I do now?" I'm confused of whether what to do, but when I remembered what Yuuma said. I think twice again.

"He did say that the maid had prepared a change for me…right?" I went to look for the clothes the maid prepared and I found it. It was folded nice and clean-

"Hmm?" something was strange about it, the clothes that the maid prepared seems like…eh?

"A n-night gown?!" to add it up it was also transparent. If I wore this then my underwear would be visible. But there's something more daring than that.

"And…why is the underwear a G-string? The bra cups are also kind of small…these things will only cover my important parts, HOW CAN I WEAR THESE?!" I cried a little loud when I saw these things. First it was a transparent short night gown, second was a G-string underwear, and last was a bra with small cups? That guy…he's seriously sick!

I knew it! Yuuma must have set the whole thing. If only my worn clothes weren't wet then I could wear it and had no problem when I get out, or would I still be alright by then?

Because I took several minutes just to think about this, suddenly a knock from the door was heard. I bet he's starting his plan now.

"Gumi? What's wrong?" he asked and keep on knocking the door which made me nervous.

"I-I'm okay, I uh…I just need to change!" my voice was shaky and so is myself right now.

"Is that so? Did you found the clothes that the maid prepared?" why did he have to remind me of it? I'm sure he's doing it on purpose.

"Y-yeah, but…can I just change with my own clothes? It's more comfortable!" I insisted on refusing him even if I need to lie about the real situation.

"Why? Your worn out clothes must've been dirty after you wore it the whole day, you should just change to a clean one that had been prepared." He sounded too normal about this. I can't tell if he's really up to something or not, but I still won't believe him just like that. Once again, I tried on refusing him.

"No, no…I'm fine with my own clothes. I can change again after I get out. No need to worry." just when I thought it would work, he's still tried to persuade me into it. He's really persistent.

"Oh? Could it be that you have a hard time on changing? Perhaps I should help you out." this rang a bell in my head, as I was to look on the door Yuuma had opened it a little. I can see a glimpse of his eye peeking right at me. _Crap! I forgot to lock the door! _I hurried over to the door and pulled it back as hard as I can so he won't barge in.

"What's wrong, Gumi? You seem nervous."

"Alright, alright, I'll change into a clean one! You don't need to get in here, I can do it myself…ahahaha." what an awkward way to respond, I even added some monotonic laugh at the end.

"…alright, I'll give you a minute then." I guess I really have no choice but to change into _that _before Yuuma tries to barge in again.

I changed quickly into those absurd clothes and then get out from the bathroom. My skin was way too exposed and I can feel the chill in the room. My arms covered my chest and I closed up my legs, this is so embarrassing. Yuuma sat on the bad looking at me in satisfaction. He smirked devilishly.

"Heh…you're so daring to change into that. I'm surprised." he flatly said that with such a face, it made me irk even more that he tried to play dumb with me.

"You're the one who's forcing me to wear this! It's not like I want to!" I got angry and retorted him. He didn't seem to take it seriously.

"Hmm? Did I ever say that you must wear sexyclothes? I just insist for you to wear a clean clothes." what a sly guy, I can't get anywhere like this.

"You planned this all the time didn't you? What kind of scheme are you up to?" I didn't bother to reply to such nonsense. If I want to get somewhere with him I have to get to the point.

"Why don't you try to find out?" since he said that, I asked him for the detail.

"How am I supposed to find out?"

"You just have to sit here, you'll know it then." he pointed where I have to sit and it's completely a ridiculous thing. Why do I have to sit in between him, it'll be like going to a trap by my own stupidity.

"Why? Is that even necessary?" I observed him carefully with a lot of doubts in my mind. All he did was patted where the spot I have to sit and wait for me.

I still stood far in front of him without moving an inch, I need to think of this carefully. I'm very sure if I just follow what he said and sit there he'll do something to me, but even if I disobeyed him he'll do something much worse to than he originally planned. I guess I can't escape from here either since from what happened the night before at the hotel, he must have locked the door so it would be foolish of me to try and get out again. What should I do?

From what I have thought I think the safest option is the first choice. I know it's crazy of me to go along with his plan and let him do what he wants with me but at this rate at least there's a chance for him to lessen the harm that he had in mind on doing it to me. Still, I'm hesitating about my own choice, will it be okay?

"You've got 10 seconds to choose whether you obey or not…10…9…8-" seriously, this guy show no mercy to me. Now I've been pushed to choose quickly!

"…7…6…5…4…" I've got no choice but to follow what he said, it's also to avoid any harm as much as possible. So…

"3…2…1…" here I go!

I took one step ahead toward him. One by one but very slowly because I'm still afraid of what he might do to me. When it comes about revealing clothes like this, there's only one thing that comes into my mind of what he might do to me. Sexual harassment…or worse…sexual abuse…

Yuuma watched me quietly as I walked toward him at such a slow pace. I'm walking with my eyes half closed, and I averted my gaze to his feet instead. When I finally in front of him, I stood still in numb and opened one of my eyes to look at him. His smirking face is scarier when I looked at it closely.

"What are you waiting for? Sit like I told you." it's easier said than done you _devil_. I have a hard time just to turn around and sat in between him. But in the end, I managed to do it, though I'm forcing myself.

"N-now what?" I stuttered and starting to show a fear toward him. This isn't good.

"Lift both of your arms and stay like that for a while." I lifted both of my arms and stay like he said, I don't know what he's going to do to me but I don't feel good about it.

I heard some noises from behind me, it seems like he's loosen something up. After that something like a cloth coiled around my hands and it started to be tightened. I tried to budge but both my hands won't move the way I want. They were tied.

"You…why are you tying me?" I still struggle to let it loose but it's too tight. I heard him chuckled right behind me.

"You're very obedient today, aren't you? I guess I'll let you off from any harm just for today…" he whispered to my ear which made me blush for no reason. I can't believe his voice can made me blush like that, why am I like this?

His sudden action surprised me. His left hand was caressing my right cheek whilst its thumb played with my lips then slowly his hand get down to my neck. Meanwhile his right hand was gently caressing my right thigh and it also going upward slowly and stopped nearly my butt. He's doing it for several times and it interrupted my mind from thinking of escaping. It made me feel strange.

"W-w-what are you doing?" when I asked him this, he ignored it and suddenly licked the nape of my neck.

"Eek!" I made a strange voice and jumped because it startled me, but he held me back from standing up.

"…in exchange…" he continued his words from before, "I'll let you feel an ecstasy."

My eyes were wide opened and my heart felt like it has stopped there.

_It's beginning._

**Okay...sorry but I just love cliffie in my stories ^_^' anyway thanks for reading! Chapter 6 will be coming next…**


End file.
